This invention relates to a circuit breaker which can break an associated circuit when an overcurrent higher than a rated current keeps flowing.
The circuit breaker of the kind referred to comprises a make-and-break contact means including fixed and movable contacts, a manual make-and-break means for manually driving the movable contact to make and break the contacts, means for detecting an overcurrent, and a trip means for urging the manual make-and-break means to be shifted into tripped state as actuated in response to the detection by the detecting means of the overcurrent so as to forcibly break the contact means.